The action capacities of an aircraft pilot may form part of the criteria making it possible to perform a flight under good conditions. Among the action capacities, there exists, for example, the capacity to manage certain flight controls. A pilot's action capacities may evolve throughout the duration of a flight.
Consequently, it may be useful to ascertain the evolution of a pilot's action capacities so that an action plan can be initiated to replace or assist a pilot who does not have the capacity to perform an action.
However, no means currently exists for precisely ascertaining the evolution of a pilot's action capacities during an aircraft flight.